Ore(shi) no Sensei
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Akashi kembali menjadi Akashi yang dulu. Ia memiliki kebiasaan yang baru, yakni pergi dan pulang ke sekolah sendiri. Di selalu melewati jalan yang sama untuk pergi dan pulang sekolah untuk melihat sensei kesayangannya/Bad Summary/AkaKuro/warn: yaoi and lemon imp dikit banget/cover is not mine
Akashi kembali ke pribadinya yang asli. Tak ada tatapan mengintimidasi, cara bicaranya yang kaku, dan egois tidak mau dibantah. Jika kalian masih mengharapkan sisi Bokushi Akashi disini, aku sarankan kalian untuk segera menjauh.

Dengan kepribadiannya yang berubah ke asalnya, otomatis cara ia berangkat ke sekolah kini berbeda. Ia tidak diantar sampai gerbang sekolah. Akashi sudah kelas dua SMA namun masih diantar ke sekolah adalah hal yang memalukan baginya. Kini ia berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya dan minta diantar ke stasiun dekat rumahnya. Akashi ingin merasakan pergi ke sekolah dengan kendaraan umum, sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Ketika kereta berhenti di stasiun yang dekat dengan sekolahnya, Akashi turun. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Udara pagi di musim semi terasa menyegarkan. Setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari stasiun, ada sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Walau belum saatnya anak-anak TK masuk ke kelas, namun di taman terlihat anak-anak TK yang sedang asik bermain dengan gurunya.

Akashi berhenti untuk melihat pemandangan yang indah bagi matanya. Ia memangkunya dagunya di atas pagar dan memerhatikan sosok indah tersebut. Lebih tepatnya, Akashi memandangi guru TK tersebut. Setelah diperhatikan dengan teliti, ternyata guru TK tersebut seorang laki-laki karena guru tersebut memakai celana.

"Kurochin-sensei, gendong"

Muridnya yang berambut ungu bergelayut di punggung gurunya. Sang guru tersenyum melihat tingkah anak muridnya yang begitu menggemaskan dan dengan sabar menghadapi murid-muridnya yang sedang mengerubungi si guru. Walau ada anak berkacamata dengan rambut hijaunya nampak tidak peduli dan asik membaca buku ceritanya tapi terkadang sesekali anak berambut hijau tersebut mengintip mereka. Akashi sedikit tertawa melihat anak tersebut, masih kecil tapi sudah tsundere. Mungkin ketika anak itu sudah besar ia akan menjadi seorang pribadi yang super tsundere.

Walau guru TK tersebut laki-laki namun di mata Akashi dia begitu cantik, anggun, dan indah. Terlebih dia orang yang sabar dan menyukai anak-anak. Rambutnya yang biru muda terlihat begitu lembut. Akashi ingin membelainya guna mengetahui apakah rambutnya dibuat dari helaian benang sutra atau dari bahan yang lain. Kulitnya begitu seputih susu yang ia minum setiap pagi hari. Akashi jadi berpikir, berapa liter susu dalam satu hari yang diminum oleh ibu si guru tersebut ketika mengandungnya sehingga kulit anaknya begitu putih seputih susu. Ia ingin menatap iris ceruleannya untuk memastikan bahwa penjual perhiasan tidak salah menaruh dua buah safir di dalam kelopak mata Kuroko.

Tak lama, Akashi baru teringat bahwa ia harus berangkat ke sekolah. Hari ini adalah upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru dimana ia harus berpidato sebagai ketua OSIS. Ia melihat jam tangannya. 15 menit lagi bel sekolahnya akan berbunyi.

Akashi berlari menuju ke sekolahnya. Ketika ia melewati gerbang sekolah, waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 25 menit. Lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi, ia beruntung tidak terlambat. Apa yang akan dikatakan siswa lain ketika mengetahui ketua OSIS mereka terlambat masuk sekolah.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Akashi pulang sekolah saat sore hari. Ia melewati jalan yang sama ketika ia hendak menuju stasiun dan melewati sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang ia lewati juga ketika pagi hari.

TK tersebut sudah sepi karena murid-muridnya sudah pulang. Terdengar sebuah alunan piano dengan nada ceria di kupingnya.

" _Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are"_

Guru TK yang sama, yang ia lihat di pagi hari tadi. Ia sedang bermain piano sambil memangku seorang anak berambut kuning dengan seragam TK. Sepertinya itu adalah muridnya yang belum pulang karena orangtuanya belum menjemputnya

"Ryouta"

"Okaaaacchi"

Si anak kuning melompat turun dari pangkuan gurunya dan memeluk ibunya.

"Maaf aku telat menjemputmu. Pemotretannya menjadi lama karena terjadi beberapa masalah"

"Kuroko-sensei, maaf merepotkanmu karena telat menjemputnya"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Sudah menjadi tugas seorang guru untuk menjaga murid-muridnya. Lagipula Ryouta anak yang baik, lalu ia aktif dan pintar"

Kuroko mengelus-elus rambut Kise kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau aku sudah besar, aku ingin menikahi Kurokocchi sensei"

"Ahahaha anak-anak memang lucu"

"Kami pamit dulu sensei"

"Dadah Kurokocchi-sensei. Nanti besok kita main lagi yah"

Akashi hanya bisa memandangi guru TK tersebut sambil tersenyum. Guru TK tersebut tak lama keluar dari ruang kelas. Ia pergi ke ruang guru dan keluar dengan membawa tas. Sepertinya ia hendak pulang.

Ketika melewati gerbang, guru tersebut melewati Akashi begitu saja. Akashi yang ingin dekat dengan guru tersebut kemudian menyapanya.

"Kuroko-sensei"

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Apa kau datang untuk menjemput adikmu? Tapi semua murid sudah pulang"

"Tidak. Aku hanya orang lewat yang ingin melihat seorang guru TK"

Kuroko meneruskan langkahnya dan Akashi mengikutinya. Kuroko tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan.

"Ini jalan ke arah stasiun, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana bersama saja?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kuroko mendiamkan orang yang tidak ia kenal ini dan terus berjalan hingga stasiun. Akashi tidak peduli, yang penting ia dapat berjalan bersama dengan guru ini.

Di dalam kereta, Akashi dan Kuroko tidak mendapat tempat duduk. Ini adalah jam keluar kantor, jadi wajar jika kereta penuh sesak. Akashi tetap berusaha mendekati Kuroko walau Kuroko diam tidak mempedulikannya.

Kuroko turun di stasiun yang sama dengan Akashi. Di luar stasiun, jemputan Akashi sudah menunggu Tuan Mudanya.

"Kuroko-sensei, aku menawarkan tumpangan kendaraan untukmu"

Kedua iris cerulean Kuroko membulat, melihat anak SMA ini dijemput dengan mobil mewah. Ia anak orang kaya tapi pergi ke sekolah dengan naik kereta padahal jarak sekolah ke rumahnya lumayan cukup jauh? Kuroko tidak habis pikir.

"Tidak perlu merepotkanmu, apartemenku di sebrang sana. Terima kasih atas tawarannya-"

"Akashi Seijuro, kau?"

Kuroko menghela nafas. Tapi Akashi sepertinya bukanlah anak SMA yang bandel, ia murid baik. Menjadi seorang guru dan hobi mengamati seseorang membuatnya mudah mengenali pribadi seseorang apakah ia baik atau tidak.

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Yoroshiku ne, sensei. Hati-hati di jalan"

Kuroko cuek dan pulang ke apartemennya. Anak SMA tersebut aneh, tapi dia baik, namun memiliki maksud tertentu dengannya. Mungkin anak SMA ini hanyalah seorang anak yang kurang mendapat perhatian sehingga ia cenderung menjadi cari perhatian. Tapi kenapa harus dirinya yang menjadi sasaran anak SMA itu? Kuroko baru dua tahun mengajar, jadi tidak mungkin murid yang pernah diajar olehnya sudah masuk SMA.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Akashi duduk di meja makan, sarapan pagi dan berhadapan dengan ayahnya yang sudah kolot. Jarak mejanya cukup panjang seperti melambangkan kedekatan yang jauh diantara ayah dan anak ini. Percakapan hanyalah formalitas dan penghilang hening.

Sama seperti kebiasaan baru di pagi hari Akashi, ia akan berangkat sekolah dengan naik kereta, kemudian memandangi Kuroko di perjalanan ke sekolahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera berangkat ke sekolah Akashi-kun agar tidak terlambat. Kau ketua OSIS harus memberi contoh yang baik kepada murid-murid yang lainnya"

"Iya Kuroko-sensei. Aku mau melihat malaikat dulu di pagi hari supaya hariku berjalan dengan baik"

Terkadang Akashi harus pulang malam jika ada latihan basket. Itu membuatnya tidak bisa memandangi Kuroko di sore hari. Jika ada rapat OSIS, Akashi harus segera bergegas dengan cepat jika ia ingin pulang bersama Kuroko.

Seperti hari ini misalnya, Akashi berlari dengan cepat dari sekolahnya menuju TK tempat Kuroko mengajar. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan membuat Kuroko bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa kau pulang sekolah dengan berlarian seperti itu? Sebaiknya jika kamu mau berlari, berlarilah di pagi hari. Itu akan membuat badanmu sehat dan mencegah keterlambatan masuk sekolah"

"Aku tidak apa Kuroko-sensei. Aku hanya tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu denganmu"

Lembayung senja yang indah merupakan pemandangan sehari-hari yang mereka lihat di perjalanan. Ketika di dalam kereta, lembayung tersebut menghilang dengan digantikan oleh gelapnya malam.

Sesaknya kereta di perjalanan pulang bukanlah hal yang menyesakkan bagi mereka. Selama mereka pulang bersama, hal itu bukanlah masalah. Terkadang pegangan kereta pun sulit mereka dapatkan. Sehingga mereka berada di dekat pintu kereta dengan Akashi yang melindungi si Sensei. Terkadang kereta yang berhenti tiba-tiba membuat mereka tidak stabil dan membuat mereka berpelukan. Setelah itu mereka membuat jarak namun dengan menampilkan rona merah di wajah masing-masing.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kereta, dan tersisa pegangan kereta yang hanya ada satu. Akashi mengambil alih dan Kuroko berpegangan di lengan Akashi.

Kuroko dan Akashi bisa dibilang jarang mengeluarkan kata-kata. Mereka berbicara dari hati ke hati. Kesibukan Kuroko di pagi hari yang mengurus anak-anak bukanlah hal yang melelahkan karena sesekali ia melirik diam-diam orang yang meliriknya di luar pagar.

"Akashi-kun, sesekali mau mampir ke apartemenku?"

"Boleh. Hari ini aku-"

"Sebaiknya jangan, anak SMA sebaiknya tidak pulang terlalu malam. Bagaimana kalau sabtu besok? Kau tidak ada kegiatan klub 'kan besok?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana kalau hari ini saja? Ayahku sedang dinas ke luar kota, di rumah sangat membosankan. Bolehkah aku menginap? Itu kalau kau tidak keberatan"

"Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Apartemen yang Kuroko tinggali merupakan apartemen yang ideal untuk orang yang tinggal seorang diri. Cukup luas untuk satu orang dan dengan berbagai perabot dan elektronik berstandar biasa.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Iya"

Kuroko pergi ke dapur dan membuat teh dan beberapa kudapan untuk Akashi sementara Akashi pergi ke ruang tengah sambil menyalakan televisi. Akashi lebih menyukai hidup normal daripada hidup mewah. itu membuat dirinya merasa menjadi orang yang biasa, bukan orang spesial yang selalu dipandang oleh orang lain.

Dua cangkir, sebuah teko, dan sepiring kudapan manis ia taruh di atas nampan dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Maaf merepotkanmu sensei, tapi aku tidak suka makanan manis"

Kuroko tidak menjawab dan ikut menonton televisi bersama Akashi. Jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat, oleh karena itu mereka diam. Takut salah mengeluarkan sebuah kata yang akan membuat suatu kesalah pahaman. Kuroko mengajak Akashi ke apartemennya, namun dia sendiri jadi gugup sendiri. Sementara Akashi ingin berfanboy ria karena berdua dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Akashi-kun/Kuroko-sensei"

Mereka tertawa karena mengucapkan lawan bicaranya dengan berbarengan.

"Kau dulu/ Kau dulu"

Gelak tawa tercipta kembali karena mereka mengulanginya kembali.

"Baiklah kau dulu saja, sensei"

"Kau dulu saja Akashi-kun"

Akashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menyiapkan mental. Menyiapkan uang dan mas kawin, oke yang dua terakhir itu tidak karena begitu berlebihan.

"Aku menyukaimu Kuroko-sensei/Aku menyukaimu Akashi-kun"

Segaris senyuman tergaris di wajah masing-masing. Air mata kebahagiaan keluar dari pelupuk mata mereka masing-masing.

"Tapi aku jauh lebih tua darimu Akashi-kun"

"Tidak masalah, lagipula badanku lebih besar daripada badanmu"

Mereka saling menghamburkan pelukan. Ini bukan hanya sekedar _kokuhaku_ saja, tapi merupakan awal dari hubungan baru mereka.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam ini merupakan malam yang panjang bagi mereka. Menghabiskan waktu sepanjang malam dengan saling berbagi kehangatan. Pakaian yang tercecer dimana-mana, dan tubuh yang berlumur dengan keringat dan cairan lainnya jelas menunjukkan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Panggil namaku, Tetsuya"

"Se- Seijuro"

Waktu sudah benar-benar lewat dari tengah malam, bahkan hampir menjelang pagi.

 **4.11**

Akashi mengecup bibir sensei yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya. Kuroko memeluk Akashi dengan erat dan memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah dan ingin segera pergi ke alam mimpi. Akashi membawa tubuh Kuroko dalam pelukannya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia akan bermimpi indah malam ini. Bukan hanya sekedar mimpi, namun ini adalah kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di jalan yang sama di pagi hari, Akashi akan melewati sebuah taman kanak-kanak dimana guru di sana adalah seorang kekasih Akashi. Namun, Akashi masih sama seperti hari-hari dimana ia belum menjadi kekasih Kuroko. Yakni memandangi Kuroko di pagi hari yang sedang bermain dengan muris-muridnya di pagi hari.

"Kuroko-sensei, ayo kita bermain basket" muridnya yang berambut biru tua menarik-narik baju Kuroko.

"Bacakan aku cerita ini nodayo, aku tidak tahu cara membacanya nodayo" muridnya yang satu lagi duduk di pangkuan Kuroko sambil menarik-narik baju Kuroko.

"Kurochin-sensei aku lapar" muridnya yang satu ini tidak pernah lepas dari yang namanya makanan. Jika sebentar saja ia lepas dari makanan maka ia akan cepat lapar dan kemudian menangis.

"Huuuaaaaa~ Shin-chan tidak mau bermain denganku" muridnya yang berambut hitam menangis karena tidak punya teman bermain lain selain Midorima.

"Huuuaaaa~ aku takut dengan anjing itu sensei" anak berambut merah terlihat habis terjatuh. Sepertinya ia habis bermain dengan anjing penjaga sekolah yang bernama Nigou kemudian terjatuh.

Seperti biasa, Kuroko selalu dikerubuni oleh murid-murid yang ingin bermain dengannya. Kuroko dengan sabar ikut bermain bersama mereka dan meladeni mereka satu per satu.

"Kuroko-sensei"

Kuroko menghampiri anak yang kini sudah bukan murid TK lagi. Ia berada di luar gerbang, berpangku tangan sambil melihat senseinya.

"Aku minta cium"

"Jadilah anak baik ketika di luar rumah, Sei-kun. Aku akan memberimu hadiah di rumah nanti jika kau menjadi anak baik"

Kuroko mengelus-elus rambut merah Akashi sambil tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Disini banyak anak-anak, Sei-kun"

Sementara murid-murid Kuroko melihat senseinya sedang berbicara sambil tersenyum dengan anak SMA di luar gerbang sana.

"Lihat! Kuroko-sensei diculik oleh setan merah di dinding Maria!"

"Ayo kita selamatkan pangeran Kuroko-sensei!"

 **TAMAT**

AN: Hai semuanyaaaaa, ada yang kangen dengan FF AkaKuro ku? *gak ada* #pundung liatin semut

Author kembali lagi dengan coretmenyeretcoret membawa si Raja Modus kita, siapa lagi kalo bukan Akashi *author dilempar sampah*

Happy AkaKuro Week 2016 untuk kapal kesayangan kita dan untuk semua AkaKuro shippers di seluruh duniiaaaaa *lebay* semoga Cuya kesayangan abang Sei semakin tahan dan kebal dengan semua modus-modusan Akashi *gak gitu*

Kalian mau 'kan Cuya sering-sering dimodusin abang Sei? Makanya pencet tombol review sekarang dan katakan "abang Sei modusin Cuya lagi donk xD" *apaapaan ini*


End file.
